Brawl Ball
In the Brawl Ball Event, there are two teams, each of which consists of three players. The objective is to take the ball (which starts in the middle) to the opposite team's goal. The team that scores two goals first wins, but a team can also win by having scored a higher amount of goals than the other when the timer ends. If the timer ends while the teams are tied, the game will go into overtime and all barriers will be destroyed. Brawlers can obtain the ball by getting close enough to it while no other Brawler has it. Attacking with the ball kicks it and uses up an ammo bar. Activating your Super and then kicking the ball makes it go further, along with using up the Super. Useful Brawlers :Frank: Frank has the most health in the game. He can destroy obstacles in a large area using his Super, and he can also stun enemies for a long duration (When enemies are stunned, you can kick the ball through them!), giving his team time to score. Additionally, his regular attack is quite effective since he can do area damage, and brawlers tend to group up in Brawl Ball. :El Primo: El Primo also has the most health in the game. Since he's a tank, he can run up to the goal and throw/carry the ball into the goal while taking some fire. El Primo can also deal severe and consistent damage to Brawlers carrying the ball. In addition, his Super can destroy obstacles, so he can create openings to the enemy goal. :Tara: When Tara uses her super to drag enemies, not only will they all get bunched up, allowing her and her teammates to defeat the enemies, but also they'll drop the ball, allowing you to take the advantage to score and defend. This makes Tara useful both on offense and defense. :Spike: Spike has really high damage; even if his attack misses, the burst of spikes can still damage enemies. In addition, his super can slow down enemies, making him really good on defense. :Darryl: Darryl is useful due to his quickly-recharging Super. You can use a regular pass in front of Darryl and then use his Super to roll toward the ball, moving a long distance and collecting the ball again. Darryl can also use his Super to make enemies drop the ball. Tips *Tanks such as El Primo are very effective goal scorers. Their high health allows them to absorb all the damage as they go for a goal. A Darryl with their Star Power could work as well if they can make a goal while their Super's Shield helps them survive. *Brawlers that have a Super that can destroy obstacles (such as Shelly or Colt) are really helpful for offense. They can clear the path and allow the team to kick to the goal without having to go around the boxes. However, be careful if you use one - you can end up destroying the obstacles on your side which would help the enemies. *Brawlers whose Super can knock back an enemy (such as Shelly, Dynamike, and Bull) can be helpful since it will cause the enemy Brawler to lose possession of the ball. *Since you can't attack while you have the ball, one valid strategy is to pass the ball to an enemy to make them unable to attack and start damaging them. However, don't try this strategy if the enemy you aim for is near your team's goal: they could kick the ball to it since they are close. *If you notice the yellow dotted ring around an enemy, such as El Primo or Bull, chances are that they're trying to knock the ball out of your possession with their Super. If you see the yellow ring, pass the ball to a teammate or, alternatively, pass the ball to the enemy to try to make them waste their Super. Category:Events